Puppy Love
by meisalliam
Summary: Sirius is alone at Grimmauld Place and feeling a bit loely the arrival of an old friend cheers him up. Slight SLASH so don't read if this offends.


_Disclaimer: Not mine never was and never will be property of JK Rowling_

_This is dedicated to my friend Lauren who got me addicted to Harry Potter and Sirius and Remus especially._

_I am sorry to anyone who was expecting an update of end of an era but it is coming I promise._

_Thanks to Shell for Betaing for me. _

Sirius sat staring blankly into the fire place of his home in Grimmauld place. He had said his farewells to his godson a week ago, and was again alone. He had enjoyed having Harry and the Weasley's around for the Christmas holidays, even if it had been under such extreme circumstances with Mr Weasley in hospital under such extreme circumstances, but it had been wonderful to have someone to talk to and have fun with.

The only other person who still acted like he was a normal human was Remus and what with his missions from Dumbledore and the monthly transformations Sirius had been seeing less and less of his childhood friend and he was missing him. It felt that after only two years of finding him again he was slipping away. He had never managed to clear his name of the crimes committed by Peter Pettigrew and each day he was forced to live alone his bitterness and with the need for revenge grew stronger.

Sighing Sirius bent down and picked up his empty glass which had only minutes before been full of fire whiskey and turned to face the door of the kitchen which at the same instant was being pushed open. Sirius let his eyes drop slightly expecting to see Kreacher walk in but was surprised when instead of the ugly house elf dressed in rags he saw a pair of legs encased in black trousers that looked slightly ragged.

Sirius pulled his eyes up and finally they rested on the face of one of his dearest friends. The previously mentioned Remus Lupin. Sirius wasted no time in dropping the glass and throwing himself into his friend's arms giving a loud yell of surprise and happiness at the unexpected visit.

Remus laughed at Sirius' reaction but accepted the hug and returned it with as much force and the two grown men stayed silent for a few moments simply appreciating each other. Remus finally let go and pulled away letting his eyes run over Sirius.

"Oh Padfoot, look at yourself. When did you last have a shave or a wash for that point?" Remus was shocked at the sight of Sirius looking so dishevelled and sad. He seemed to look so small. Remus sighed and pushed the man to the door. "Go sort yourself out; I will clean up down here." Remus indicated the smashed glass where Sirius had dropped the glass. Reluctantly Sirius obeyed and with one last lingering look at his dear friend he left the room.

Remus was just finishing cleaning up after his friend when he picked up one of the pieces of glass, the return of Sirius surprised him and he cut his hand slightly on the sharp edge.

It was only a scratch but at the sight of the red fluid oozing from it Sirius panicked and grabbed the werewolf's hand checking it. Before Sirius could get a good look at the injury Remus snatched his hand away.

"What are you doing? I'm fine."

"I was just checking. "Sirius said a little hurt. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything."

Remus smiled and shook his head. "You always were the worrier, people always thought it was me looking after you and James but you always made sure that we were all okay before caring about yourself."

By now both men were sitting on the floor, Sirius smiled slightly "Only because you were the only family I had. If anything ever happened to any of you I would have been devastated." They sat in silence thinking of the members of there group that were missing.

"It still hurts sometimes, thinking about James and Peter a bit I suppose." Remus announced. "We were all so close and then James was killed and I then I thought Peter had been. Although the worst part was that I thought you had done it." It was a quiet admission.

Sirius looked up into the werewolf's eyes. "I know what you mean about James, it hurt so bad when he died, but Harry looks so much like him and when Harry is with Ron and Hermione I can almost imagine that it is James and the both of us."

Remus was nodding and then decided to lighten the mood slightly "So which one of us is the girl?"

The two friends had hardly moved since then, apart from edging closer to the warm fire. Remus was leaning against the chair still sitting on the floor and had Sirius head in his lap and was running his fingers through the man's long hair. Sirius seemed to be purring in pleasure at the simple act of chatting to a dear old friend. He felt warm and content something that he had been missing recently seemed to have fallen into place.

"How long can you stay?" Sirius asked quietly scared of the answer.

"I have to leave tonight" Remus answered quietly "I'm sorry but I have much to do and the full moon is next week so I have to get it done. I just thought you might need a bit of a cheering up all alone here." He knew his friend hated this house with a vengeance.

Sirius nodded before sitting up so that his face was right next to Lupins. The werewolf could feel Sirius breath on his face as the man leant forward and brushed his lips against his cheek. Sirius stood and whispered goodbye before fleeing the room with tears stinging his eyes.

Remus raised a hand to his cheek and gently touched where Sirius had kissed him. He wished that there was something that he could do but his mission set by Dumbledore must come first, Sirius understood that, had to understand that. Or at least Remus hoped he did.

Pulling on a cloak Remus got ready to leave he considered going to find Sirius to say good bye but instead with a flick of his wand he conjured a box out of thin air. And then with one last look in the direction Sirius had fled he left the house.

After hearing Remus leave Sirius went down stairs to see the box that had been left for him. Walking over to it he took the envelope from the top of the box and read.

_Dearest Sirius,_

_I am sorry that I could not stay longer; I can only guess that you must miss me, as much as I miss you when I don't see you. But take this gift as a small reminder of me and remember that no matter what._

_THE MARAUDERS_

_TOGETHER ALWAYS!_

_Love,_

_Moony._

Sirius smiled and opened the lid of the box. The smile widened into a grin as out of the box jumped a small coal black Labrador puppy and around his neck was a collar that said _Padfoot._

THE END

_I hope you liked please review as this is my first Harry Potter fic and would like to know what you thought._

_Love_

_Meisalliam_


End file.
